1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to novel Heterocyclylpyri(mi)dinylpyrazole and their agrochemically active salts, to their use and to methods and compositions for controlling phytopathogenic harmful fungi in and/or on plants or in and/or on seed of plants and for reducing mycotoxins in plants and parts of the plants, to processes for preparing such compounds and compositions and treated seed and also to their use for controlling phytopathogenic harmful fungi in agriculture, horticulture, forestry, in animal husbandry, in the protection of materials, in the domestic and hygiene field and for the reduction of mycotoxins in plants and parts of the plants.
2. Description of Related Art
It is already known that certain Arylpyrazoles can be employed as fungicidal crop protection agents (see WO 2009/076440, WO 2003/49542, WO 2001/30154, EP-A 2 402 337, EP-A 2 402 338, EP-A 2 402 339, EP-A 2 402 340, EP-A 2 402 343, EP-A 2 402 344 and EP-A 2 40 2345). However, the fungicidal activity of these compounds is, in particular at low application rates, not always sufficient.
Since the ecological and economic demands made on modern crop protection agents are increasing constantly, for example with respect to activity spectrum, toxicity, selectivity, application rate, formation of residues and favourable manufacture, and there can furthermore be problems, for example, with resistance, there is a constant need to develop novel crop protection agents, in particular fungicides which, at least in some areas, have advantages over the known fungicides.
Surprisingly, it has now been found that the present Heterocyclylpyri(mi)dinylpyrazole solve at least in some aspects the problems mentioned above and are suitable for use as crop protection agents, in particular as fungicides.
Some Arylazoles are already known as pharmaceutically active compounds (see for example WO 1998/52937, EP-A 1 553 096, WO 2004/29043, WO 1998/52940, WO 2000/31063, WO 1995/31451, WO 2002/57265 and WO 2000/39116, Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett. 2004, 14, 19, 4945-4948), but not their surprising fungicidal activity.